


JohnCroft ficlet: And there was silence

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [57]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, a bit of angst, beginning of relationship, john is upset and angry, still getting to know each other, talking it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Mycroft and John are just at the start of their relationship and Mycroft still has some things to learn. Lesson 1: you do not ignore John Watson for 4 days and expect everything to be okay.





	JohnCroft ficlet: And there was silence

**Author's Note:**

> John is in normal and Mycroft in cursive.

 

“You could have bloody well told me Mycroft! I was worried sick!”

 

“ _John, I'm fine.”_

 

“I know that now! Four days Mycroft! Four days without a single word.”

 

“ _I was busy John. I do have work to do.”_

 

“FOUR DAYS MYCROFT!”

 

“ _...”_

 

“Why didn't you at least tell me you were away? Or just a text to let me know? I left you like a thousand texts! I felt like a creep!”

 

“ _I'm sorry John, the connection was bad there and I didn't think-”_

 

“You didn't think what?! Don't mess with me Mycroft, you always think! It's what you do for a living!”

 

“ _I didn't think you would notice.”_

 

“I wouldn't notice?!”

 

“ _Yes.”_

 

“God dammit Mycroft! How would I not notice that you are suddenly gone for days on end! We barely had our first kiss, which I very much enjoyed, and then you're gone! Not a text or email or any explanation what so ever! Do you have any idea how horrible these past days have been?!”

 

“ _John I-”_

 

“I thought you didn't want me Mycroft! I though you'd panicked because of the kiss and then I tried texting you, calling you and no answer! I thought you- you regretted it. Why didn't you tell me Mycroft? Why didn't you just tell me you don't want to be with me?”

 

“ _I. John, that's not-”_

 

“I shouldn't be too surprised of course. You're Mycroft Holmes, saviour of England and beyond, you can have anyone you want! Of course you don't want an ex army soldier with PTSD. I should have known really but I at least thought we were civil enough to talk about it.”

 

“ _JOHN! I am not breaking up with you!”_

 

“What's there to break up anyway, right Mycroft? We barely started.”

 

“ _John I'm sorry. Please forgive me, I didn't want to move too fast and then scare you away. I want to be with you, I want to kiss you again! I haven't stopped dreaming about it since it happened and I've missed you terribly. I'm sorry I worried you, please don't stay upset with me. Have dinner with me?”_

 

“Mycroft I'm still pissed off, I won't be good company. You scared the shit out of me Myc.”

 

“ _It will never happen again, I swear to you. Wait. Myc?”_

 

“You don't like it?”

 

“ _I. I suppose it's fine.”_

 

“I won't call you Myc when there are other people around.”

 

“ _That would be appreciated. Can I at least order us something to eat? I don't- I don't want you to leave yet John.”_

 

“Okay, I could eat something. You really didn't think I would miss you?”

 

“ _I'm not a lovable man John, I didn't have any grand illusions.”_

 

“You're an idiot Mycroft Holmes.”

 

“ _I.”_

 

“I've missed you too Mycroft. Kiss me?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that came to mind and I liked it. Hope you enjoyed it too.


End file.
